


Fallen Angel of the First Date Impregnation

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosplay, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Issei met Ddraig before he met Yuuma, which changes everything about their relationship. Knowing that Yuuma plans to kill him, Issei instead indulges in his fetish and gets her pregnant. Now she really is his girlfriend, and Issei's more than happy to have a pregnant sex-filled life with a fallen angel girlfriend. And Akeno. Commission.





	1. I Got My Girlfriend Pregnant!

Issei Hyodo looked like any other high school student. He was overflowing with libido, and was looking to find a girlfriend. His school had been a girls’ school before it became co-ed, so there were plenty of potential dates waiting. Though he wasn’t alone in his quest for love, because there was a secret on his right arm that nobody knew about. After an incident involving a mysterious package meant for the school’s Occult Club, he had somehow gotten a draconic gauntlet attached to his right arm.

Even more surprising was that the dragon within spoke to him. Ddraig, as he was called, was an ancient dragon, and explained to Issei that the device through which they shared consciousness was called a Sacred Gear. Issei still hadn’t had much luck finding a date, as his reputation for lewdness was well known, but Ddraig offered to assist when he eventually got one.

There was much for Issei to learn, about the world of demons and angels that existed just beyond his own, of which Ddraig was a part. He had retained most of it, but without seeing it, he still wasn’t sure what he was in for. During a free study period in class, Issei conversed with Ddraig about his greatest desire.

“Your loins are feeling particularly stirred today,” said Ddraig. “Something on your mind?”

“Look at all these hot girls,” said Issei. “I’ve been thinking about getting one of them pregnant. So many fertile pussies that could take my seed. There’s no way my parents would like it, but it help me when I’m feeling bored.”

“You are part of a legacy of Dragon Emperors now,” said Ddraig. “A king making his queen pregnant is one of the expected duties of royalty. I didn’t think you’d be feeling such a desire at your age.”

“The contrast of a school uniform and a pregnant belly really turns me on,” said Issei. “Like that third year girl Akeno. Or Rias. Those huge boobs are amazing, and they’d look even hotter with pregnant bellies.”

“I underestimated just how perverted you are,” said Ddraig. “If that is what you want to achieve, I will be more than glad to assist you.”

In time, fortune did smile on Issei. While lamenting his lot in life on a bridge in the sunset, he saw a girl from a nearby school approach him. Her name was Yuuma Amano. She was Issei’s type. Long, black hair, a friendly smile, and an impressive rack. There was little doubt that if those breasts of hers weren’t being restrained by her bra, he’d be sticking his face in there and feeling them up. At the same time, he was too overwhelmed by being asked out on a date to do more than stammer nervously, accepting the date for the next afternoon.

Issei waited for Yuuma, going over everything in his mind to make sure that he looked presentable. As he waited for her to get there, Ddraig spoke up from his right arm. Issei wasn’t sure whether the voice was coming from his arm or his head, but he listened to what the elder dragon had to say.

“I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to depress you, but there’s something... off about this Yuuma girl,” said Ddraig. “Her glamour is pretty good, but I got a feeling from her. A fallen angel. The underworld’s been having problems with the fallen angels lately, and I think she may be after you because of me. Sorry, lad. You’ve never used me in proper combat, so you wouldn’t stand a chance against her as you are now.”

“I just thought of a better way to deal with her,” said Issei. “What if I got her pregnant? She wouldn’t cause any trouble for me, then.” Issei almost got lost in thoughts, thinking about the end of the date with Yuuma and having sex with her.

“As expected of you. A king must sire an heir, after all. By the end of the night, she’s going to be knocked up!” said Ddraig.

In time, Yuuma arrived. The date went well, for a somewhat awkward high school outing. Issei kept the conversation away from anything perverted, though he couldn’t keep his eyes off Yuuma when they were walking. At a clothing store, he asked Yuuma to try on something. She stepped out of the changing booth in an outfit that exposed her stomach and cleavage, and left her panties visible, showing the outline of her plush butt to Issei when she went back into the booth.

“Hyodo?” asked Yuuma.

Issei was looking at her belly, imagining it growing bigger after he had impregnated her. He didn’t want to say anything just yet, saving his deepest, lewdest imaginings for the love hotel. The date passed by quickly, and the sun started to set. Issei and Yuuma approached a fountain in a nearby park. Yuuma looked at Issei coyly, as if expecting a kiss. That was when Issei turned on the charm of the dragon within him.

“Amano, there’s something I’d like you to do to celebrate our first date. Do you want to go to a love hotel with me?”

“We’re going to have sex?” asked Yuuma.

“Yep!” said Issei. “Let’s go before there are no more rooms laft.”

He looked into Yuuma’s eyes with a strong look of determination and charisma. Yuuma blushed brightly, and agreed to come along. They made their way out to a nearby love hotel, picking up the keys and heading into the small yet comfortable room. Yuuma said that she was going to take a shower, and asked Issei not to peek. As for Issei, he stripped down to his boxers, wanting to leave the reveal of his little dragon a surprise for his girlfriend. Though Yuuma had a pretty good idea, as he’d been hard since they arrived at the love hotel.

Yuuma was in the shower, soaping up her body to get clean before having sex. The idea of going along with Issei was something she hadn’t been considering at first, but near the end of the date, she changed her tune. 

“He’s only a human, it’s not like he can get me pregnant. The date genuinely was fun, and I wouldn’t mind dragging it out for a little longer. Even I want to get off sometimes, so I’ll let him enjoy my body, and then I can kill him. But if he makes me feel good... maybe I shouldn’t? Does he know I’m a fallen angel? What am I supposed to do?” thought Yuuma to herself as the water rolled down her body, the soap washing away from her voluptuous chest.

Yuuma stepped out of the shower, freshly washed and ready for sex. She saw Issei sitting on the bed, and followed his calls to come over. She couldn’t resist the aura of sensuality he was putting out for some reason. This wasn’t something an ordinary human could do. She approached the bed and grabbed the edge of his boxers, lowering them until Issei’s cock sprung out and hit the underside of her chin. Yuuma looked at it in amazement, feelings of lust overtaking her.

“What do you think?” asked Issei.

“It’s so thick,” said Yuuma. “And such a musky smell.”

“You can do what you want with it. A little foreplay sounds fun,” said Issei.

“O-okay!” said Yuuma.

Yuuma licked the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around the underside of his glans. Issei started to shiver in pleasure, reveling in getting his first blowjob. He had never expected it to happen on the first date, but Ddraig had made it possible. Before long, Yuuma’s entire mouth had enveloped his cock, taking it in to the base. She sucked and slurped, tracing her tongue down the length of his shaft with gentle precision. Issei looked down in awe, watching as a blushing Yuuma sucked him off with a lustful expression, hitting all of his sensitive points.

“How’d you get so good at this?” asked Issei.

“I practiced... in case I ever got a boyfriend,” said Yuuma, half-lying. She did love sex, but she never thought it’d be with a human like him. “You’re really hard.”

“Yuuma... can I call you Yuuma?” asked Issei.

“Sure,” she said.

“I don’t want to wait any longer. Can you lie down on the bed?” asked Issei.

“Okay! I want your thing inside me, too,” said Yuuma.

Yuuma placed her head on the pillows, spreading her legs. Issei got a look at her fresh, pink pussy, lined with smooth, black pubic hair. Though she had washed in the shower, the smell from her pussy was turning him on. He could see how wet and dripping it was, eager to accept him inside. Issei got on his knees, sliding between Yuuma’s legs, and groped her breasts. He could tell that her nipples were stiff, pink and pointed with arousal as they waited for him to go inside.

“Is it okay if I do you without a condom? It feels much better going in raw,” said Issei.

“I think today’s a safe day,” said Yuuma. “Fill me up, Hyodo.” In the back of her mind, she appended that thought with. “It’s not like a human can impregnate a fallen angel. I’m just letting you have fun with me.”

Issei leaned in and started sucking on Yuuma’s nipples. She moaned as his tongue crossed over her nipples, sucking on them to keep them stiff and excited. As Issei continued to suck, he imagined what the future held for both of them. Once he came in her, Yuuma would be impregnated. This slender stomach in front of him would soon swell up, getting a line running down it. It would become bigger and harder, until the clothes she was wearing now wouldn’t be able to contain it. These soft breasts would become bigger, filled with sweet milk flowing from her darkening nipples.

The thought of it turned on Issei even more, making him harder and thicker inside Yuuna’s pussy. Yuuma let out a yelp as she felt his cock grow bigger inside her, eager to push towards her womb. Issei continued thrusting inside Yuuma, the two of them making naughty squishing noises where they met. They kissed each other over the sounds, thinking of nothing but the moment they were sharing with each other. Issei felt his balls start to tense up, approaching the moment of impregnation. Inside his head, he heard Ddraig call out the command that changed everything.

“BOOST!”

Issei’s entire body was powered up, with particular attention paid to his cock and balls. He held Yuuma close, splurting out a powerful rope of thick, sticky, warm semen inside her. Yuuma felt the warmth in her stomach, cumming moments after Issei finished inside her. The two of them remained on the love hotel bed in the moments after, Issei’s dick pumping every last drop of his cum into his first girlfriend and first date. He stayed by her side until he became limp, and watched as Yuuma panted heavily, overcome with pleasure.

As they checked out of the hotel, Yuuma thanked Issei for the evening, and promised to see him again. With a smirk on his face, Issei knew they would be meeting again soon. In about two weeks, he figured. There was no way she hadn’t gotten pregnant with how much force he had put into that last spurt.

In about two weeks’ time, Issei was approached by the chemistry teacher, who revealed himself as Azazel, a fallen angel. He had been told about Issei’s Sacred Gear and was keeping an eye on him, wondering why someone affiliated with none of the three factions was running around with such a powerful object. That was less important than the first reason he had been called to his office.

“Hyodo, this girl, Amano from another school...” he said to Issei in his office. Yuuma and Issei were sitting in the chairs in front of him, with Yuuma clutching her stomach.. “First of all, she’s the fallen angel Raynare.”

“I knew that,” said Issei.

“Even more shocking is that she’s pregnant with triplets. And the only boy she’s slept with recently is you. If this gets out, it could damage the reputation of both of our schools... but from an Underworld perspective, this is a good thing,” said Azazel.

“What?” asked Yuuma. “How did he even get me pregnant in the first place?”

“That’s on me,” said Ddraig. “I boosted the potency of his sperm to overcome that barrier. Plus, he is a dragon emperor and not technically a human anymore. Not since he joined up with me.”

“I thought something was off with you,” said Yuuma. “But we had a good time.”

“This could be a good way to help the devils and the fallen angels negotiate,” said Azazel. “Kuoh Academy will be more than happy to help you with the kids if you transfer here, and give the Gremory Peerage some information we’ve been looking for about Kokabiel’s plans.”

“I’ll tell you anything you need to know,” said Yuuma. “Just help keep me safe while I’m going through this pregnancy.”

“I’ll do more than that,” said Issei. “You’re going to look so sexy, Yuuma.”


	2. I Tried A Teacher/Student Roleplay!

Now that she was removed from the fallen angel faction and transferring to a new school, Yuuma (or Raynare, she was fine with Issei calling her both), was looking for a new place to stay. Since she was pregnant with triplets, it didn’t take long before her belly was noticeably big, sticking out of most of the clothes she wore. Issei loved rubbing it when he got the chance, especially during class since Yuuma’s seat ended up being next to his.

She got strange looks from the other students, but once it was explained that the school administration was okay with it, the class slowly accepted her as one of their own. Issei noticed she was making fast friends with an upperclassman named Akeno Himejima. Issei saw the two of them during swim class.

“Wow, your belly’s so huge already,” said Akeno. “Maybe it’d feel better if I rubbed it. I know a thing or two about how to make those sore spots feel good.”

Akeno removed the top of her school swimsuit, revealing that her boobs were even more massive than Yuuma’s. Issei was overcome with thoughts of wanting to impregnate Akeno, too, but then his eyes trailed downward and saw Yuuma’s pregnant belly, straining the material of her swimsuit already. Having a girlfriend who was actually pregnant was much hotter than the idea of making another one of his classmates pregnant. At least, for now.

Introducing Yuuma to his parents was a more difficult challenge than to the school. He couldn’t bring up the fallen angel thing, so he simply said that things went much further on his first date than either of them had expected. His mom had never thought she’d be a grandmother before Issei was even out of high school, but Yuuma was so sweet and personable that she came around to the idea, once she found out Kuoh Academy was helping with the expenses.

“Issei, are you going to take responsibility for this?” asked his father.

“It’s no problem. If she’s pregnant with my kids, I have to, and I want to,” said Issei.

“I know you can’t get her more pregnant, but if you two are going to keep enjoying yourselves while she’s living with us, don’t be too loud,” said his father.

“We’re glad you’re caring for her so much,” said his mother.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo, thank you for your generosity,” said Yuuma. “For all of us.”

Yuuma ended up sleeping in the room next to Issei’s, but they visited each others’ rooms so often that it didn’t make much of a difference. As her pregnancy went on, Yuuma’s belly continued to grow rapidly. With three children inside her, she was much larger than expected as the months went along. Her stomach was almost always sticking out of her clothes, which Issei found incredibly sexy. Her hips and breasts were growing wider to accommodate her swelling belly, leaving her cleavage and her ass visible through her panties.

At times, Issei would approach Yuuma and ask her to pull down her panties so he could finger her in the middle of the hallway, just out of sight from the other students. With one hand in her pussy, rubbing around her clit until she was soaking wet, and the other massaging her growing pregnant belly, Yuuma would often cum in no time and end up going to class with her panties freshly creamed. The experience was thrilling, enough to make her want to seek out Issei during lunch and ask him for even more sex.

“I can’t have a full lunch without some of my boyfriend’s cum,” she said. “The babies need their father to keep them healthy, too.”

Issei would get a quickie during lunch, hiding themselves with their supernatural abilities so they wouldn’t get caught. If they hadn’t, the curve of Yuuma’s swollen belly would have given them away immediately.

As for Issei and Yuuma, they continued having sex frequently as the months went along and Yuuma got bigger. She started off with blowjobs and titfucks early on, not wanting to disturb herself too much. Once she had gotten used to her developing stomach, she was moaning from Issei’s cock thrusting into her while he continued rubbing her belly and breasts all night.

Before long, Yuuma was five months into her pregnancy. Her belly was the most noticeable thing about her, preventing her from sitting at her desk normally. Her belly button had inverted itself, becoming an outie that Issei loved to tease like it was a nipple while he was having sex with her. Yuuma had come to love having sex with him as her pregnancy went along, and their ideas for how to spice up their sex life became even bolder. After the last school bell had rang, the two of them waited until all the teachers had gone home.

“I think the only club meeting is the Occult Research Club,” said Yuuma.

“They have no reason to interfere with us,” said Issei. He removed his jacket, leaving himself in only his shirt. After checking that the door to the unused classroom they had hidden inside until after sunset was closed, the two of them began their roleplay. “Let’s get started. This is going to be great!”

“What if they catch us?” asked Yuuma.

“Then they can watch ‘til the end. There’s no girl in school who’s more erotic than you right now, Yuuma,” said Issei. “Your belly’s sticking out so far. It’s so round! I love how much you’ve grown.”

Yuuma tried to hide her stomach in her uniform, just barely able to cover it up. The buttons could barely close over it, leaving her navel exposed to the classroom. She approached Issei, changing her demeanor. She had been wanting to do a roleplay with him for a while, and the two of them had agreed it would be tonight.

“Mr. Hyodo,” said Yuuma. “Can I talk to you? Confidentially?”

“What is it, Amano?” said Issei, sitting at his desk.

“I’m... pregnant,” said Yuuma. She blushed at that last word, briefly letting her character slip. “If my parents find out, I’ll be in trouble. They can’t stand the thought of someone knocking up their daughter. It’s gotten so big that I can’t pretend I’m getting fat anymore.”

“Why don’t you show me?” asked Issei.

“Sir, no, that’s...” Yuuma said.

“If you’re really pregnant, show me your body. I want to make sure you’re not doing this to improve your grades,” said Issei. “You’ve been slipping lately.”

“Yes, sir,” said Yuuma. She removed her uniform, leaving herself wearing only her socks and skirt, as well as her bra. Issei grinned with a foolish smile when he saw Yuuma’s belly emerge from her uniform. He had seen it this morning, but this context, at school during the night, changed everything. There was a dangerous taboo that made her look so much more seductive with the moonlight illuminating her motherly curves.

“That’s a big belly. How many are you carrying?” asked Issei.

“Triplets,” sad Yuuma shyly. Issei reached his hand out for her belly and started rubbing it, Yuuma moaning as his warm hand traced around her stomach. His hand moved up to her bra, pushing it upwards to expose her heavy breasts.

“You’re a fertile young girl,” said Issei. “I like that. Someone’s been taking my sex ed lessons to heart. I won’t let your parents know if you let me play with this wonderful belly some more. Amano, can you unzip my pants, please?”

“Sir, you can’t possibly mean...” said Yuuma.

“If your parents find out, it’ll be worse than this. One night with me, and my cock can make all your stomach pains go away. There’ll be only pleasure,” said Issei. “But before I help you, I want you to help me.” Yuuma had pulled Issei’s pants and boxers down, exposing his cock to the classroom. If someone walked in now, they’d get an eyeful of Issei’s dick. The thought of that only made him harder. “You can start by sucking me.”

“Right away, Mr. Hyodo,” said Yuuma.

“And don’t hesitate to use those pregnant tits.” said Issei.

With her massively pregnant belly brushing against his legs, Yuuma got on her knees and wrapped her breasts around his cock. Issei loved the softness of her breasts, which had only gotten bigger since she became pregnant. She rubbed them up and down the length of his hard member, while licking the tip with quick, wet motions. Before long, she wrapped her lips around the glans, bobbing her head up and down with lewd slurping noises. The two of them cast their glances toward the door, wondering if someone would hear.

“Keep going,” said Issei.

His hot cock throbbed between her breasts, making Yuuma excited. Both of them had been sweating from the thrill of getting caught, and the smell of sex rising from where his cock and her breasts met was turning her on. She pulled her breasts back, teasing his dick with her hard nipples. Issei moaned, almost breaking character in the roleplay. Having Yuuma’s boobs wrapped around him, with her pregnant belly visible just past the cleavage, was incredibly erotic.

“Yuuma... I’m going to cum!” said Issei. “Swallow it!”

“Yes, sir,” said Yuuma.

Yuuma squeezed her breasts tightly around his shaft, lowering her mouth onto the dick and taking it in as far as she could go. With her warm, wet mouth closing in around him, Issei came on the spot. Salty, sticky cum splattered against Yuuma’s throat. She was used to the taste, and loudly swallowed it. With his dick, still hard and wrapped between her breasts, Yuuma looked up and showed that her mouth was empty. Issei had cum a lot, having sexual stamina far beyond a normal human, and she had swallowed it all.

“It was delicious, Mr. Hyodo,” she said. “Drinking all of that jizz made me really wet. My pregnant pussy is aching even more now.”

“I’ll soothe it with my dick,” said Issei. “Bend over on my desk. I want you to look out at the classroom while I’m inside you. Imagine all your classmates getting a good look at what a lewd girl you are. Getting plowed by your teacher while your pregnant belly is displayed for all to see.”

“Issei... I mean, Mr. Hyodo. Stop. You’re turning me on too much. Hurry and put your thick cock inside me! I can’t wait any longer!” said Yuuma.

She bent over on the teacher’s desk, her belly rubbing against the polished wood. Her breasts hung down, swinging and jiggling as she shook her bubble butt. Issei pulled her panties down, exposing her dripping wet pussy. He stood behind her and reached around to the front, grabbing onto her baby bump as his cock plunged inside her pussy, sliding in with ease from her incredible wetness.

Issei massaged her belly as he continued thrusting his length in and out of her. The folds of her pussy rubbed against him, turning the both of them on. Yuuma loved the feeling of his warm hands on her belly, occasionally moving up to her breasts. With one hand on both of them, the pleasure she felt began to overwhelm her, her moans getting so loud that if anybody had been at that part of the school, they would have noticed right away.

“Mr. Hyodo, I love your cock! My pregnant pussy... feels so good!” said Yuuma.

“Feels good for me, too,” said Issei. “I don’t remember you being this sultry before, Amano. Maybe getting pregnant was a good thing for you. I don’t think you’d do something like this before you were knocked up!”

“I wouldn’t!” shouted Yuuma. “I love it! My belly’s so big! My breasts are sensitive! And I’m always wet! I love being pregnant and horny!”

“That’s why you’re my favorite student,” said Issei.

Issei pumped his cock faster, making Yuuma’s breasts and belly shake. Her butt flesh jiggled every time his cock rammed into her, and her moans couldn’t be contained. She was overcome with lust, thinking of nothing but the thickness of his cock pulsing inside her, eager for the release of an orgasm.

“Teacher, please come inside me!” said Yuuma. “Seal our promise by cumming in my pussy! Cum as much as you want!”

“Of course, Amano,” said Issei.

He grabbed onto Yuuma’s belly, wrapping his arms around the warmth of her hard, round stomach. His dick went all the way inside her, and he came even harder than he had in her mouth. Yuuma felt the warmth of his cum spread up through her stomach, and Issei did too. With her legs dripping wet, with pussy juice and so much cum that she couldn’t hold it, Yuuma collapsed onto the desk, panting and moaning.

“That felt amazing,” said Yuuma.

“I had a lot of fun,” said Issei. “We should do this more often.”

“I love you, Issei,” said Yuuma.

“I love you too, Yuuma,” he said.

Yuuma’s panties were too wet to wear back home, so she left the school without them, her pussy dripping all the way back. When the two of them got back home, they had sex in the shower, and the whole process started over again.


	3. Raynare Has Cosplay Sex!

While he never saw combat in the Rating Games, Issei still ended up developing the Dress Break technique with Ddraig. As a natural, perverted extension of his powers, he had been wanting to use it in public with Yuuma, but had never found the right opportunity. The months went on, and Yuuma’s stomach continued to swell even further. It had grown far beyond the reach of her breasts, and was heavy to carry around. Being a supernatural being made carrying such a heavy belly easier.

With Issei’s encouragement, she was no longer self-conscious about having it hanging out of her clothes all the time, but with how much the size changed on a week to week basis, she still wasn’t used to carrying this sort of weight on her person. She really noticed this about six months into her pregnancy when she was at the park with Issei. They were in front of the same fountain where she had almost tried to kill him.

“It feels like none of my clothes can hide my butt anymore,” said Yuuma.

“Why your butt? Your belly’s been hanging over your skirt for months now,” said Issei.

“Yeah, but I like showing that off,” said Yuuma. “It’s a sign of our love. But that doesn’t mean I want to show everyone my panties.”

She turned around at the fountain, showing Issei the outfit they had purchased together. It was the same one they had bought during their first date. The clothes barely fit her at her current size, but she still wanted to wear them, since they held a special meaning. The short skirt was blown about by the wind, showing off Yuuma’s striped panties. When Issei caught a glimpse of them, showing off the curve of her pussy and the shapliness of her pregnant butt, he became hard on the spot.

“Yuuma...” said Issei. “Your panties are so... sexy. I want to have sex with you right now!”

“Right now? But we’re at a public park in the middle of the afternoon,” said Yuuma.

“That’s what makes it hotter,” said Issei. Yuuma saw a glowing magic circle appear at her feet. She knew what this meant, and had brought a spare change of clothes just in case Issei got up to his mischief again. “Dress....” he snapped his fingers. “Break!”

In an instant, Yuuma’s clothes, striped panties and all, shattered into strips of fabric that fell from the sky like confetti. She was standing skyclad at the park, the water from the fountain splashing on her, as her naked, pregnant body was exposed to the world at large. With no clothes and no safety of walls around her, she realized just how heavy her belly weighed on her.

With her hair waving in the breeze, she walked over to the shade of a nearby tree, just off the beaten path from the walking trail. Issei stripping her in public had made her horny. Hornier. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, her sex drive had become overwhelmingly strong, to where even Issei was impressed with how long she could keep going and how many times a day she wanted to fuck until her pussy was completely satisfied. Yuuma bent over against the tree’s trunk, looking down at Issei’s pants while her pussy continued to drip with dew in front of him.

“Hurry! Before someone catches us!” said Yuuma.

Issei unzipped, letting his erection through his boxers. After getting his balls out, he went right for Yuuma’s pussy. She was so wet that she didn’t need foreplay. The light filtered through the tree leaves, illuminating her still-developing belly and her heavy breasts. Seeing her standing like this, naked and pregnant in the middle of nature, Issei thought she had never looked more beautiful. It made him want to fuck her with the passion of a wild animal, and Yuuma was more than eager to oblige.

He wrapped his hands around her pregnant belly, hugging onto it to keep them both steady. By now, it was solid and much larger than expected for a supposed high school student like Yuuma. She moaned as Issei’s hands rubbed her belly, massaging her skin as she felt the developing triplets move inside her. Issei’s thrusts grew more intense the longer he massaged her stomach, and before long, the two of them were close to cumming. Yuuma was dripping wet, her pussy juice falling onto the grass, and Issei was throbbing inside her.

“Doing it outside turns me on even more,” said Issei.

“Issei, there’s... something I... have to tell you,” said Yuuma in between moans. “This is the best sex I’ve had in my life.”

“Really?” said Issei. “Before I met you, all I was doing was masturbating.”

“You’re so passionate that it makes me feel wonderful! My body is so sensitive and horny right now that it can’t compare to anything I’ve had before! I love having sex with you when I’m pregnant!” said Yuuma.

“Me too!” said Issei. “Your belly’s even bigger than I imagined it when I first knocked you up. You’ve gotten so sexy these past few months, I can’t wait until you’re in the last one.”

“Will you keep fucking me until then?” asked Yuuma.

“Of course,” said Issei. “I want nothing else.”

Yuuma turned around and kissed him. Issei continued thrusting inside her, finally reaching orgasm moments later. Yuuma felt Issei’s warmth surge into her. Her belly and breasts felt hot with passion. She wanted nothing more than to bask in the sunlight and the afterglow of sex for a moment longer, standing here naked among the trees. She fell to the grass, her legs spread and cum dripping out of her pussy, and looked at Issei with a perverted smile.

“You’re still hard?” she said coyly. “Want to continue in the bathrooms?”

By the time they made it home, the sun had already set and night had fallen. When Issei saw her changing clothes after their wild park sex, it gave him an idea for something he had always wanted to try.

The two of them went to Akihabara. Issei and Yuuma visited a cosplay store, stocked from wall to wall with outfits from anime both older and newer. Between several dozen varieties of school uniforms and idol outfits, Issei found one that he had been wanting to try. It was Lust from _Fullmetal Alchemist_. The character had long, black hair, which matched perfectly with Yuuma’s looks.

“Issei, that size is a little big for me,” said Yuuma.

“I’m not getting it for Yuuma to cosplay. I’m getting it for Raynare. Once we buy it from the shop, we can do whatever we want with these,” said Issei.

“You’re thinking about the bedroom,” said Yuuma. “I like the sound of that.”

Issei was waiting outside his room for Yuuma to change. The dress for the Lust costume was made of leather, with long gloves made from the same material. It was similar to what Yuuma had worn as Raynare, except it covered more of her body. Yuuma knew it would be coming off before long.

She changed into her Raynare form, which was more or less identical to Yuuma, except older in stature with larger breasts. With her pregnancy still ongoing, her chest had become as big as it was as Raynare when she was Yuuma. Now that she was back to being Raynare, it had grown even further. A pair of jet-black, feathery wings sprouted from her back as she returned to her true state as a fallen angel. She looked down past her breasts at her belly, now so big it was straining the material of the cosplay dress. The shop had not expected that whoever bought their outfits would be pregnant, much less with a belly full of triplets like hers.

“Issei, you can come in now,” said Raynare.

With a silly grin on his face, Issei opened the door to his room and immediately shut it. Aside from the angel wings, Raynare looked just like Lust. He knew from their first date that she was just as sadistic, and, in this instance, he wanted her to be in control in the bedroom. Her gloved hands moved towards his body, one rubbing against his chest while the other moved down towards his crotch. He could feel Raynare’s breasts and belly pushing against him, immediately getting him stiff.

“That outfit looks fantastic! You look just like her!” said Issei. “And the way that outfit hugs your belly is so erotic. I can’t believe it’s been eight months.”

“Why don’t you... give into Lust?” asked Raynare. “Let’s get those pants off you, boy.”

She gently pushed Issei onto the bed, unzipping his jeans and looking at his thick cock. She seductively licked it, getting it wet and ready for her gloved hands to play with. Underneath the dress, she wasn’t wearing any underwear, to more easily allow them to get to lovemaking. She could feel the material pushing against her skin, showing the shape of her erect nipples underneath the outfit. She wanted Issei to know just how turned on she was.

Raynare’s hand job turned on Issei even more than usual. Seeing his pregnant girlfriend taking on the appearance of one of his favorite characters made the sex hotter than he had imagined. She was toying with his penis, looking into his eyes with a determined glare that said “You’re not coming until I want you to.” He was okay with that. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

Issei’s cock throbbed in Raynare’s hands, while her other gloved hand continued to massage his balls. The unique texture on his sack made him tremble. It brushed past his skin, tickling him in a pleasant way. He wanted to cum in Raynare’s hand now. She had gotten so good that he couldn’t hold on for much longer. Raynare licked her lips, and told Issei it was alright. Seconds later, splurts of cum began to dribble from his cockhead, splattering Raynare’s black glove white with his lust.

Raynare held the glove up to her lips, slurping off Issei’s cum and showing it on her tongue. The taste of the leather was one she hadn’t anticipated, but the warm saltiness of his cum was as delightful as ever. Raynare tossed the dirtied glove aside, leaving one of her arms bare as she lifted up the bottom of her dress, revealing her wet pussy. She kept lifting it further, showing Issei the curve of her pregnant belly. The moment he saw both of those, his erection regained its hardness immediately.

“Don’t forget, you’re here to make me feel good,” said Raynare. “This belly’s been making it harder to find a good position, so I’m gonna be on top this time. You won’t be able to pull out with the weight of this gravid belly on top of you. You have to take responsibility, father.”

“I want to stick it in so bad!” said Issei.

Raynare spread her legs, grabbing his cock with her gloved hand. She pointed the tip at her pussy, and lowered herself onto his crotch. Issei saw his dick vanish underneath the skirt, and then into Raynare’s pussy. When she was on top of him, she pulled down the top of the dress, exposing her breasts. The sight of her soft, heavy breasts, her cleavage filled with sweat, ignited Issei’s lust. He reached around for her butt, and began thrusting inside her passionately.

“Such a voracious boy,” said Raynare. “I forget how much younger than me you really are.”

“It’s so wet and tight inside you,” said Issei. “I love pregnant sex!”

“Keep flattering me like that, and you’ll get a cleanup blowjob afterwards,” said Raynare. “Show me what you’ve got!”

Raynare’s breasts bounced as Issei pounded her. He moved his hands away from her butt, rubbing her belly through the dress. It had gotten so big that it was easy to reach. The warmth and hardness of her stomach turned Issei on when he touched it. The gap between the Yuuma he had made love to in the hotel and the remarkably sexy, fertile fallen angel he was fucking now made him able to think of nothing but sex. He was living his dream life. Connected here with Raynare, everything felt perfect.

With one hand still on her belly, Issei reached forward and began tweaking Raynare’s clitoris. She moaned at the spark of pleasure, overcome with surprise at Issei’s sudden attack. Everything at her waist buzzed with a warmth and excitement that not even masturbating had been able to reach before. Issei’s cock became even thicker inside her, throbbing and making wet, erotic noises and it went in and out of her sloppy, wet pussy. Every thrust turned her on even further, making her aware of the heavy weight of her oversized belly.

“Well, young man. You’ve satisfied me enough. Go on. Cum inside me!” said Raynare.

“Good, I can’t hold it much longer!” said Issei.

He held onto Raynare’s stomach and thrust himself in. Sticky semen filled up Raynare inside, overflowing until it was dripping out onto Issei’s legs and the bedsheets. The two of them stayed there for a moment, panting and relishing the moment that they were connected to each other. Raynare moved her hand to her stomach, feeling the children inside her that were almost ready to be born. As for Issei, he was thinking about which character he wanted Raynare to cosplay next.


	4. I Had A Threesome!

Raynare was in her final month of pregnancy, about a week from her due date. She felt like she could deliver at any minute. Azazel had set up things with an underworld doctor to make sure that she could safely deliver without the nature of her being a fallen angel getting out. Still, Issei was incredibly horny. Raynare’s belly had never been bigger. She wasn’t even trying to cover it up with clothes anymore, letting it hang out so Issei could rub it when he was feeling bored or horny.

During lunch at school, Issei was approached by Akeno. He had never spoken with her except in passing, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to say when, even through her clothes, he could see just how big her boobs were. Only Raynare was at the table with him, so they were able to hold a lewd conversation without drawing the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

“Issei,” said Akeno. “Thanks for preventing a major skirmish with the Fallen Angels.” How did she know about that? “Raynare’s been so much better to get along with since she became pregnant. I’ve been talking with her, and she says that your cock is simply amazing.”

“Wait, what?” asked Issei.

“I thought you knew. I’m a fallen angel, as well,” said Akeno. “Raynare’s become a close friend of mine, and hearing her describe your sex life in lurid detail has gotten me so wet. Can I join in for a threesome soon? Having sex with a pregnant friend sounds like an exhilarating experience. I’m sure the Red Dragon Emperor’s libido can easily satisfy both of us.”

“Of course!” said Issei. “Getting to fuck those boobs of yours would be an honor!”

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Akeno.

After working up a sweat in gym class, though Yuuma sat out because of her belly, the two fallen angels met Issei in the gym equipment storage shed while the other girls went to the shower. Once they were safe and hidden, Raynare and Akeno sprouted wings behind their back, and Raynare’s breasts enlarged as she returned to her adult proportions. The two girls lifted their shirts above their heads, exposing their massive breasts. The contrast between Akeno’s youthful, perky pink nipples and Raynare’s, colored dark from pregnancy, made Issei pitch a visible tent that both girls were aware of.

“Was it my tits that got you hard? Or your girlfriend’s baby bump?” asked Akeno. “I think she’s pretty sexy, too.”

Akeno rubbed Raynare’s belly, making Raynare start to moan from Akeno’s naughty touch. Akeno’s hands groped her sweaty breasts, squeezing down in the middle of her fat tits. Raynare moaned, and jets of white milk shot from her nipples, rolling down her chest and belly. A sugary smell began to pervade the storage room. Issei had seen her do this for a while now, but it had only occasionally come out when they were having sex.

“You’re lactating? It looks delicious,” said Akeno. “Can I have a taste?”

“It’s for Issei and the babies... but sure,” said Raynare. “Drink as much as you like.”

Akeno placed her lips on Raynare’s nipple, sucking at the dark pink tip with gentle flicks of her tongue and loud slurping noises. What had started as a trickle soon turned into a flow. Akeno had been teasing Yuuma about her lactating breasts in the locker room just before PE class, getting a quick licking across her nipple before Yuuma had put her shirt on. Now that she had full access to Raynare’s breasts, she was in love with the flavor of a fellow fallen angel’s breast milk.

Raynare moaned as Akeno massaged her breast, drawing forth spurts of milk into her mouth. She hadn’t milked herself for a day or two, letting it build up in her breast. There was no shortage of sweet and creamy milk for Akeno to drink. Her lips were dripping with it. She looked up, and asked Issei if he wanted to share. Raynare did have another breast free, after all.

“I have something better in mind,” said Issei.

Issei pulled down his shorts and boxers, exposing his hard cock. It excitedly bounced in place, twitching with anticipation for exploring the lovely pussies of two fallen angels. He looked around the storage shed, and found a crate full of jump ropes. They were springy, but could easily be held tight. Issei called over Akeno, asking her if she wanted to get a closer look at his dick.

Raynare and Akeno removed their bloomers and panties, leaving everyone in the storage shed sweaty, naked and ready for fucking. None were more excited for it than Akeno.

Akeno bent down, coming to eye level with his member. She was salivating at the idea of getting to lick it, suck it, touch it, and have it inside her. The lust in her eyes was even more lewd than Raynare’s. “It’s such a manly cock,” said Akeno. “The thought of your thick thing penetrating me is giving me the shivers! It looks delicious.”

“You can have it, if you hold still,” said Issei.

One of the jump ropes was used to tie Akeno’s hands behind her back, while another was used to create a rope pattern that dug into her crotch. Issei could see the way the ropes went into and around her slit, her pubic hair pressing against the ropes. Akeno had remained perfectly still while she was being tied up, and positioned herself against one of the vaulting horses once Issei was done.

“This is so naughty,” said Akeno. “Hurry and give me that cock!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” said Issei. “You can try it.”

Akeno licked at his cockhead, trying to capture the glans in her mouth before Issei denied her the pleasure of his dick. She wrapped her lips around the head, sucking and slurping, bobbing her head up and down on his crotch with a passionate fever. Issei loved Akeno’s technique. It was even better than Raynare’s, he thought.

“Where did you learn to give such good head?” asked Issei.

“I’ll do anything to please the Red Dragon Emperor,” said Akeno, letting issei’s cock fall from her lips.

“Raynare, bend over,” said Issei.

Raynare pressed her body against Akeno’s. Her swollen, hard belly pressed into Akeno’s. Their breasts overlapped, before Raynare adjusted her position so Akeno could keep sucking at her chest. Slurping sounds filled the room as Akeno resumed sucking at the same nipple she had been enjoying moments before, gulping down large mouthfuls of milk. It rolled down her chin. She licked her lips, and thanked Raynare for the treat.

“It’s not as good as Issei’s cock, but this is delicious,” she said. “Give me more!”

“I’m going to give you more, too,” said Issei.

As Akeno continued to suckle at her breasts, Issei stroked his cock for a moment before sliding it into Raynare’s pussy. The view from the back was different, with her wings out, but that only made it sexier. The two girls’ wings beat with excitement, scattering black feathers as they were both enveloped in sexual pleasure. Raynare moaned as she got pleasure from both ends. Akeno sucked at her nipples while Issei pounded her pussy, going harder on her than he had before. In her Raynare form, her body could take his hard poundings, and she lusted for them even more now.

Every thrust made her pussy shake with a warm numbness, an overwhelming lust that made her mind go blank with pleasure. All she could do was moan, praising Issei’s cock as he pounded her while holding onto her belly. The culmination of nine months of pregnancy was showing on her body, with a belly so large and heavy that all she could do was bend over like this. Akeno occasionally stopped sucking on Raynare’s nipples to move down to her stomach, kissing and licking the roundness before returning once again to her teats.

“This... feels... so good!” said Raynare. “My pussy’s never felt better!”

“It’s changed to my shape,” said Issei. “I knew when we met that it was perfect for me. Now it’s mine. That’s why you’ll have to wait a little longer.”

“What?” asked Raynare.

Issei tightly grabbed onto Raynare’s butt, and pulled his cock out of her. Still dripping with Raynare’s nectar, he carried it over to Akeno. Issei pulled aside the jump ropes wrapped around her, and slid his cock into her wet, hungry pussy. Akeno’s hungry slit swallowed him up, wrapping around his length with ease. While he was inside her, Issei massaged Akeno’s breasts, getting a feel for their softness. Her nipples were incredibly hard, so much that he didn’t need to tweak them for her to get even stiffer.

“Your mouth liked it, but what does your pussy think?” asked Issei.

“My pussy’s full of dick! Issei’s dick!” said Akeno. “I feel amazing!”

“Keep sucking,” said Issei.

Akeno kept drinking from Raynare’s breasts, sucking and swallowing while Issei thrust his dick inside her. Feeling a spark of inspiration, Issei looked to Ddraig, asking if he could use the power of the gauntlet to make his sex life better once again. The storage shed heard the word reverberate through it moments later.

“BOOST!”

The enhancement had been directed at Raynare’s breasts. What Issei had sought to enhance was not their size, for they were pleasantly big already, but instead the amount of milk she was producing. Milk gushed from Raynare’s breasts, overflowing like a fountain into Akeno’s mouth. Akeno kept gulping it down, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the rich, creamy milk. Issei moved his hands down to her stomach, massaging her while he fucked her.

Akeno’s stomach was starting to swell from the amount of milk she had been drinking. She had passed “full” long ago, and was now looking like she was several months pregnant. The fullness and heaviness of the milk sloshing around in her stomach joined the other lewd sounds in the room. Issei wanted to keep doing Akeno as he watched her go through a rapid, pregnancy-like development, but keeping her waiting would be more fun. He pulled out of Akeno, his cock now dripping with the juices of both of them.

“That’s not fair!” said Akeno. “I was so close to cumming!”

“I’m his girlfriend! My pussy’s been aching for his dick since he pulled out. Don’t leave me waiting, Issei!” said Raynare. “OH!”

Issei’s cock had slipped back inside her with ease. Her pussy was dripping and her breasts were overflowing, yet the feeling coursing through her came most strongly from Issei’s thick rod, digging its way inside her and pressing against her pregnant womb. Issei asked Raynare to lay on the floor mat. Both Raynare and Akeno were lying with their legs spread apart, facing him with their pussies dripping. Akeno turned her head, and kept sucking out the overflowing milk.

“Now for the final spurt!” Issei said. “Prepare yourselves!”

A few thrusts in Raynare, and then he pulled out. A few thrusts in Akeno, and then he pulled out. He switched between their pussies, alternating at a quick pace. Even for the brief moments he was inside both of them, he could sense the difference in their pussies. Raynare’s insides that knew his cock so well, and the new sensation of Akeno’s folds, hugging his cock in different places that still felt fantastic to be inside.

“Cum in me!” said Raynare.

“No, cum in me!” said Akeno.

“I’m gonna do it in both of you!” said Issei, boosting his cock.

He spurted into Raynare first. Her stomach grew warmer as Issei’s cum flooded inside her. She had such a strong orgasm that she wasn’t sure if she was going to go into labor at that very moment. Issei quickly switched over to Akeno, putting his cock, still dripping from the first ejaculation, inside her, and held her breasts and milk-swollen belly tightly as he blew his load inside her sticky, tight pussy.

“That felt so good... I’m almost certain I got pregnant,” said Akeno.

“Maybe Issei can be the new leader of the fallen angels,” said Raynare. “I’m going to miss pregnant sex.”

“That’ll be an easy fix. I can get you pregnant again!” said Issei.

Shortly after, the triplets were delivered. Azazel reported that the fallen angels were starting to come around to the idea of cooperation now that they had heard Issei’s story. His life with Raynare was shaping up to be a good one. Even if his classmates were surprised that he had become a father at such a young age.

When Issei was walking home to see Raynare, he passed by a Shinto shrine, where he saw Akeno working in miko robes. She pulled him aside, and showed him a recent pregnancy test.

“That threesome we had got me pregnant,” she whispered in his ear, pulling his hand towards her belly. “I can already feel them growing.”

Under his breath, Issei let out a small. “Yes!”


End file.
